Fighter Pilot Stories: Larry Foulke
by xX Harbinger Xx
Summary: This is the new series created to interview all the famous fighter aces of the Ace Combat world. Today: I interview Larry Foulke, Galm 1's wingman and later ultimate foe. Please rate commet on my story I would appreacate it.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Ace Combat game series; Namco does.**

**Reporter**: Welcome to Fighter Pilot Stories; I'm your host Skullface515 on a special interview with Larry Foulke, Cipher's wingman and ultimate foe. Tell us your story Larry.

**Larry**: Thank you Skullface515. As you all know my name is Larry Foulke. Or you can call me Pixy for short.

**Reporter**: So Pixy, I would like first of all to ask you how you got the nickname "Solo Wing".

**Larry**: My plane was heavily damaged one day on a mission awhile ago and when I landed at base I found out that the whole right wing was nowhere on my F-15C. I was amazed to see that I made it home only on my left wing,

**Reporter**: Would you like to tell us your war story from the time you were involved in the 1995 Belkan Conflict?

**Larry**: I would love to. It started when Belka invaded Ustio. On April 2, 1995, Cipher and I were scrambled into the air to defend Valais Air Base from Belkan bombers. That first mission with him told me that we would have a strong friendship.

**Reporter**: So when did you first meet him?

**Larry**: I believe it was at Valais a few days before that mission. We were assigned into the same squadron as you might know already. After the mission I knew that we would make a great team, but to tell the truth I didn't think we would get all the fame we got during the later stages of the war.

**Reporter**: Ok then. Continue with the story.

**Larry**: His skills stood out every time I flew with him. It was h keeping up with him.

**Reporter**: Sorry to interrupt, but you can't say that here on FanFiction.

**Larry**: I can't? Oh well. Anyway, his skills really stood out at B7R. He was always the stare of the show. I was glad to fly with him. Never once did we fail at our job. We would always cover each other's backs and get the mission done as quickly as possible. He was a great fighter pilot.

**Reporter**: Was he your favorite fighter pilot?

**Larry**: I love myself too much to have favorites, but if I did he would be. I tend not to have favorites; it would get in the way in battle.

**Reporter**: I see. Anyone you didn't like during the war?

**Larry**: Yes, Crow 3, PJ had too many things going on in his mind to be an effective fighter pilot. He was worried weather or not his girlfriend would be stolen from. His views on the war and his role in it shocked me also.

**Reporter**: What were his views and what did you say bout them?

**Larry**: During Operation Battle-Axe, the huge air battle in B7R and my tenth mission in the Belkan War, he made a statement that he was fighting for peace and to "end the bloodshed". I told him that flying with those ideals in his head were going to get him killed and that creating more bloodshed wasn't going to end the one already happening. But we did agree that the Hoffnung Bombing was wrong.

**Reporter**: What happened to PJ after the war?

**Larry**: There was no end of the war for him; my laser blast killed him while he was either protecting Cipher or escaping the blast.

**Reporter**: You shot down PJ? Care to explain?

**Larry**: Yeah, I shot him down, but I was aiming at Cipher. After the seven nuclear explosions, I defected to A World with No Boundaries. Mainstream media labels them as a terrorist group, but in all really they were an organization with the mission to make the world one united planet. I tried to get rid of Cipher, but sadly I can't remember why I did. Maybe my new-found hate for the war drove me to destroy the ultimate symbol of Allied victory over Belka. Anyway, after some time since my defection, an Allied force was sent to destroy to V2 weapons at Avalon Dam. I shot a laser from my Morgan fighter at Cipher after he completed his mission, but sadly it hit PJ instead. Poor guy, he was too young to die like that.

**Reporter**: What happened after that?

**Larry**: Cipher and I got into a long dogfight and he got the best of me and shot me down. He found the weakness in my aircraft and used it against me. The V2 I launched exploded high in the clouds and it had similar effects to the ground below like the seven nukes. Luckily for me there was a village nearby where I landed and the people form that village took good care of me. I was badly wounded that day and I should have died.

**Reporter**: What a story. On September 25, 2005, a reporter from Project Aces interviewed you. What were you doing then?

**Larry**: I was in a border town in a small country on the continent of Usea fighting for ISAF. I knew the world wasn't in need of borders, but would getting rid of them really change anything? I wanted to see what a border really meant and if getting rid of them would really be the turn for the best. I might never know.

**Reporter**: During the Project Aces interview, you sent a message to Cipher hoping he would see it. Did you ever find him after the Belkan War?

**Larry**: It took me 11 years to do so, but I did find Cipher after the war.

**Reporter**: Where does he live? What is his real name? Can you tell us anything about him?

**Larry**: Cipher wishes not to have any personal details about him publicly known. Although he does have a message for everyone out there: _"Many people pose as me on the internet and other places where Ace Combat can be found. Let me tell you that everyone that gives me a name other than Cipher or Galm 1 is lying to you. I'm the one and only Cipher."_ I am one of the few people that know Cipher personally.

**Reporter**: What can you tell us about him?

**Larry**: He's alive and healthy. He is 34 years old and has a loving family.

**Reporter**: There are rumors that a pilot in the ISAF Air Force by the callsign "Mobius One" is related to Cipher. Is this true?

**Larry**: (Laughs) Again, I cannot confirm that. In my personal opinion though you might be onto something there. You should go interview him and find out.

**Reporter**: I might do that Larry. Thank you for the statement. Have you meant any pilots from the Belkan War, friend or foe, after the war?

**Larry**: When the Project Aces reporter interviewed me, he offered to take me with him when he interviewed the other pilots. I did and I saw every pilot that the viewer saw on that report.

**Reporter**: We thank you for your time Larry Foulke far your time.

**Larry**: You're welcome. I thank you for interviewing me.

**Reporter**: It's been an honor.


End file.
